no longer a child hes becoming a man
by Ashliiee
Summary: Blaine's visiting from college and Burt reliszes that Kurt is no longer a little boy.warnings- implyed male pregnancy


No longer a Child he's becoming a Man.

The day Burt Hummel realized his little boy was no longer a little boy, but a man, was on a rainy day in the beginning of April. It was during his little boy's junior year and his older son's senior year; it had started off as a normal day, the first day of spring break. Burt and Carole had agreed to let Mr. Schue and the New Directions kids use their house for a barbeque. Well, it was supposed to be a barbeque, but that all changed when the first rain drop fell. Mercedes Jones had run inside screaming about her hair, closely followed by Santa Lopez and the rest of the girls. Burt and the other fathers had had to threaten the boys with bodily harm in order to get them into the warm house.

"Is Kurt almost here yet?" Finn whined, staring at the juicy burgers that Burt and Gregory Jones were frying up on the stove.

"Almost." Carole grinned. "You kids can eat some of the chips, okay? But not too many!" She yelled after them as the boys grabbed the bag of BBQ lays and stuffed handfuls into their mouths.

"What's taking Kurt so long, anyway?" Tina asked from where she sat with her little sister, Megan. Megan was the mini version of her big sister. Straight down to the colorful streaks in her hair (Tina had gotten her clip-ins for Christmas).

"Yeah, why he so long?" Megan asked in her cute little six-year-old-baby-voice. Tina grinned and pulled the little girl onto her lap, kissing her hair.

"Blaine's back from college for spring break for a couple weeks. Kurt was gonna pick him up at the air port." Burt answered.

"Their still together?" Leroy Berry asked, grinning. "I told you they'd last." He told his partner.

Omar grinned. "You sure did. How longs it been? Three years?"

Carole nodded, smiling softly, looking at a picture on top of the fire place of Kurt and Blaine. Blaine had his arms around Kurt's waist and bother were grinning as the camera. It had been taken on the first family dinner that Kurt had ever brought Blaine. Kurt at thirteen and Blaine at fifteen… it was hard to believe how much the boys had grown.

"Call Kurt, would ya, Finn?" Burt asked. "I need to know if Blaine's eating with us."

Finn nodded and took out his phone, pressing speed dial three.

"Hey, Finn." Kurt said.

"Hey, Kurtie. Is Blaine coming over to eat?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. We'll be there soon. His little sister is coming, too."

"Kay, I'll tell dad. See ya when you get here."

"Bye, Finn."

Finn hung up and turned to his dad. "Blaine and Skyler are coming."

Burt nodded, throwing two more burgers onto the grill.

"Who's Skyler?" Quinn asked from where she sat on the floor with Mercedes.

"Blaine's little sister," Carole answered. "She's what? Four, five?"

"She's four." Finn said.

"That's really far apart." Jacob Lopez commented.

"Blaine's parents got a divorce when he was ten and then his dad got remarried a couple years later." Finn said.

Finn absolutely adored Skyler. The girl could be quite the handful, but she was usually well behaved. Finn knew that Blaine practically raised her. His dad would go on business trips for weeks at a time and his step-mom had walked out on them shortly after Skyler was born. Skyler had always been Blaine's baby, even when he was only sixteen.

Finn was drawn out of his thoughts when the front door opened and Kurt, Blaine, and Skyler walked into the family room. Blaine didn't look that different. Taller, maybe. A bit tanner. And a whole lot skinner… but that's what happened when a boy who grew up with three freshly made meals a day (humbly made by their cook) went off to college and lived in a shabby apartment all alone.

Carole stood up and pulled Blaine in for a hug. "How you've been, sweetie?" Carole continued on, not letting Blaine speak. "Oh! You've gotten so skinny! Do they not feed you in California? Burt, honey, make another burger for Blaine!"

Blaine grinned and pulled away from Carole, kissing her cheek. "No need to worry. I just finally got my growth spurt."

And he had. The boy who had once been shorter then Kurt (who, admittedly wasn't THAT short) was now at least Finn's height.

"How ya been, bro?" Finn asked, hugging Blaine.

"Good. How 'bout you? Senior year as easy as I told you it'd be?"

Finn laughed. "Hell yeah. Jeeze, I don't know why they freak us out so much. I'm glad I took your advice and took summer classes, though. I get to sleep in 'till eleven and then go home at one and then got back to school for Glee and football."

Blaine laughed. "I'll show you how to take some college courses on line while I'm here. Some of them are really easy and it saves money."

Finn grinned at the guy who had become like an older brother to him. Blaine had taken Finn under his wing when he had found out that Finn was failing math and history and was about to be kicked of the football team when Finn was in ninth grade. Needless to say, Finn was forever grateful.

Burt walked into the room and hugged Blaine. "How you been, son? Those classes aren't too hard."

Blaine shook his head. "Passing 'em all with straight A's."

"That's my boy. You want cheese on your burger?" Burt asked, kissing Skyler's head as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes, please!"

Blaine knew that he would always be thankful for Burt Hummel. Burt had let Blaine and Skyler stay at the Hudmels household when their father was away. Burt would go to parent-teacher conferences on behalf of their father when he couldn't make it. Burt had been Skyler's date to the father-daughter dance at her preschool when the principal had told Blaine he was too young to be her escort. Burt had been all the things to Skyler that their own father would never have the chance to be. Blaine didn't blame his father, though. He knew it was hard for their dad to raise two kids and to be paying spousal support checks every month to two free loading ex-wife's. Gary Anderson did the best he could for his two children. Working double and triple shifts to send Blaine to Dalton and to hire a full- time nanny for Skyler (luckily Carole had offered her services for half the price. Carole hadn't wanted anything but Gary had insisted). Gary had almost cried in relief when he had been promoted at work during Blaine's Jr. year. Sure, it means having to e away a lot and working crazy hours, but his kids deserved everything they wanted.

Blaine greeted everybody, telling them when they asked, how college was going and how beautiful California was.

Kurt and Blaine sat together on the floor with Skyler curled up shyly on Kurt's lap.

"Kurtie." She whispered.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked, stroking her blonde curls.

"Can I have the animal cwakers?" she asked.

"Sure." Kurt reached into Blaine's bag and pulled out a small bag of Animal crackers. "Why don't you go ask if Megan wants some?"

Skyler looked at Megan shyly and walked up to her. She shyly held out the bag. "Want some?" She asked.

Megan nodded and patted the empty space next to her. Mike helped Skyler up and the two little girls shared the crackers, making the noises of the animals they were eating as they did.

Everyone smiled when they saw how after Skyler had left, Kurt had moved onto Blaine's lap. The two boys were talking quietly together and Blaine was Kissing Kurt's forehead, eye lids, cheeks, and nose occasionally. At one point, it was quit enough for everyone to hear Blaine quietly whisper to Kurt, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Kurt murmured, burying his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I love you." The two boys whispered together and then laughed quietly.

Burt smiled when he saw his baby boy and his son's boyfriend cuddling together on the floor. At one point in time, he would hadn't trusted Blaine enough to come into his house, let alone cuddle with his son right in from of him. But years had passed and with them, time had changed his mind. Burt could still remember a newly turned fourteen year old Kurt sobbing in his arms, telling Burt that Blaine had broken up with him, that Blaine didn't love him anymore. It had broken Burt's heart to see his son, his little boy so sad. He could remember a time when he had held a crying Blaine in his arms as they sat in the waiting room of a hospital, waiting for new of Kurt and hoping that he was alright. Burt could remember a seventeen year old Blaine asking him permission to ask Kurt to marry him after Kurt graduated from high school. The two boys had been through so much in the years that they had known each other and yet, they were still together.

Burt knew that Blaine was still planning on asking Kurt to marry him. Just as he knew that Blaine already had the ring. Burt could remember Blaine working hard the summer before his senior year. Goring from the restaurant where he waited tables, to the pool where he lifeguard, to Burt's shop where he worked in the office and learned how to work on cars.

Skyler jumped off the couch and ran over to Kurt and Blaine. "Blaine, can I have my juice?" She asked, bouncing around.

Blaine looked at her quizzically. "Skyler, do you gotta go potty."

The little girl nodded, moving around even more. Kurt got off Blaine's lap and Blaine stood, taking Skyler into his arms and walking into the hallway with her.

"Remember, Sky. You gotta tell me you have to go BEFORE it get's really bad, okay?' They heard Blaine say as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Otay, Blainey!" Skyler said.

Kurt moved over to the girls and started talking fashion with them.

Are you gonna go back to McKinley for your senior year?" Mercedes asked. "I know you'll be the last one there, but your gonna need to recruit new kids for Glee."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't think I'm gonna. I mean, I love New Directions and everything," He assured them, looking at Mr. Schue who winked at him. "But at Dalton I have a higher chance of getting a scholarship to anywhere I want. And since Finn got a full ride, I can't have him showing me up."

Finn playfully glared at his little brother and Kurt stuck his tongue out at him in return.

"MMhm." Santana said. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that at Dalton you have a higher chance of getting into Stanford, right?"

Kurt blushed but didn't deny it. It was true, though. He really wanted to get into the same college as Blaine. They already had it all planned out. Since Blaine's dad's company had an office near Stanford they could all move their and neither of them would have to leave Skyler!

Blaine walked back in, carrying Skyler on his back and dropped her back off in the spot next to Morgan before sitting with his boyfriend.

"Hello, Ladies." He grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Santana groaned. "Why is it always the gay guys who are super hot?"

"Hey!" Puck said. "I'm not gay!"

"My point exactly." Santana deadpanned, causing everybody to laugh at the look on Puck's face.

"Oh, you know I love you, Noah." Santana told her boyfriend (with no side-sex) of a year.

Puck grinned and winked at her.

Later that night, after all the glee kids and their parents and their teacher went home, Burt walked downstairs to see Blaine and Kurt kissing sweetly over a sleeping Skyler. Burt could almost imagine that Skyler was the blood child of Blaine and Kurt. What, with her blonde curls (so much like Blaine's but with Kurt's mother's blonde hair), her light skin (so much like Kurt's), her blue eyes (another trait she could have gotten from Kurt), and Blaine's nose…

At that moment, watching Kurt and Blaine smile at each other before cuddling up together and kissing Skyler's forehead, Burt could see the future these two boys were going to have. And, what a great future it was.

A/n- how did you like? I'm thinking of doing one-shots of Blaine's mom leaving, of Blaine taking care of Skyler, of the future between Blaine and Kurt, and maybe even a few of Gary Anderson. Please review and tell me if you liked the story!


End file.
